The 15 Magical Deaths of Nick
by M14Mouse
Summary: Gather around, my listeners, I have very unpleasant story to tell. It is about 15 magical deaths of Nick.
1. Burn, Baby, Burn

The 15 Magical Deaths of Nick

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: So, if you are a Nick fan, my suggestion is to leave. The door is open and shiny objects on the other side. This chapter is for Darkstarshadow.

Gather around, children. I have a wonderful story to tell. This story takes place in the magical Rootcore, where dragons and troblins live. It is also the home of the five powerful magicians and they are also the legendary Power Rangers. Madison, the blue magician, controls water. Vida, the pink magician, controls wind. Xander, the green magician, controls nature. Chip, the yellow magician, controls lightning and light. The most noticeable magician, much to my dismay, is Nick. He is the red magician and controls fire. He is also thought to be the most powerful wizard in the land. This story will quite unpleasant for, he will suffer 15 magical deaths. If you wish not hear such an awful tales, the door is open. Now, that we have gotten that out of way.

Let's begin.

The 15 Magical Deaths of Nick

Chapter 1: Burn, Baby, Burn.

The five magicians were practicing with their elements near the camp of Phineas, the troblin. Madison was having a grand time making shapes with water. Nick was fire making fire jump from one place to another. Xander were trying to encourage some vines to grow from the ground but it wasn't meant to be. With Vida practicing her wind magic near by, his plants keep getting knocked out by strong winds and large rocks.

"Vida, stop that! I am practicing here." Xander said.

"It isn't my fault that you can't get the vines to grow." Vida said.

"They would if you would stop blowing them down." Xander said as he gets into Vida's face.

"Come on, guys, stop fighting." Chip said as he grabs his friends' shoulders to pull them apart.

That wasn't a good idea.

I'm sure you don't need a long explanation as to why Vida and Xander's hair is sticking up like porcupines.

But I think Madison speaks for all of us when she burst out laughing at the sight of Vida and Xander. Vida and Xander looks at each other and then at Chip. Being the smart boy that Chip is, he starts to run for his life. Chip disappears into the forest.

"Chip, come back and fix this!" Vida shouts.

"V, he…cannot…do anything." Madison said as she tries to breath.

"It will go down…in a few minutes or so." Nick said as he laughs as well.

"Beside, sis, we have to get to work. Maybe, I can fix it before our shift." Madison said as she tries to prevent Vida from killing Chip. Madison was able to drag Vida to a tree portal and get out of there.

Nick, Xander, Chip continue practicing with the elements. Chip was making balls of light chase each other for his own amusement up in his tree. A little distance away, Xander tries to get the plants to grow again as he presses down his hair from his shocking experience. Again, it wasn't meant to be. His poor plants remain dead and his hair remains pointy. Nick was juggling balls of fire and adding another ball of fire with each turn.

"You are such a show off, Nick." Xander said as he gives evil looks to Nick.

"You are just upset that you cannot get your plants to grow." Nick said.

To this day, Xander couldn't tell you how it happened. Maybe, Nick wasn't pay attention. Maybe, he tripped over a log or Xander's plants. Although, one thing is known for sure: It is known that Nick's cape caught on fire first and then his pants.

"Stop, drop, and roll, Nick. Stop, drop, and roll, Nick! Chip, come over here and help me!" Xander said as he tries to push Nick down to the ground. That didn't work very well either. It seems to be that red magicians are more flammable than other magicians. The flames continue to grows as Nick roll around on the ground. Chip came running over to the chaos.

"Well, do something!" Xander said.

"I control lightening and light, Xander. What do you want me to do, electrocute him to death?" He then looked at Nick. "Nick, you need to calm down and control this! Your element is fire. Find some blankets or a bucket of water, Xander!" Chip said as he unhooks his cape and runs over to Nick. He tries to put out the fire with his cape.

Quickly, Xander look around and spots a bucket nearby. He ran over to the bucket and picks it up. He ran back and threw the contents of the bucket onto Nick.

WHOOSH!

Chip stumbles back as he watches a once small fire become a very big fire. Poor Nick couldn't control it. Soon enough, Nick was nothing more than ash and bone. Xander and Chip look at each other with horror on their faces.

"Xander…You killed Nick! What was in that bucket?" Chip said as he gets to his feet. He walks over to Xander and takes the bucket. He smells the basket for a moment and makes a face.

"Oh, crap. It is…" Chip said before he cut off by Phineas. He appears out of nowhere as usual.

"Hey, guys…How was the magic stuff going? Where is Nick? Better yet, what is that smell? Is it chicken? I love chicken." Phineas said as he start to find where the smell was coming from.

"Nick had to go somewhere. Uhh…what was in the bucket?" Xander said as he takes the basket away from Chip.

"Oh…I got that from the car! You know the thing from your world. It was very yummy. I had some leftover and I want to save it for tonight. Darn…you used it up." Phineas said as he looks into the bucket.

"We will get you some more. Don't worry. As for the chicken, I think Clare is making some. Why don't you go see?" Xander said.

"That is great idea. Tell Nick I said hey." Phineas said as he heads off for Rootcore and chicken.

"As I was about to say…that was gasoline." Chip said as he looks at the stop that Nick was stood.

"It doesn't matter if it was gasoline. How do we bring him back? Maybe, we could use one of those soft things." Xander said.

"Soft things?" Chip said with confusion.

"Yes…from one of your videogames." Xander said.

"Soft cures stone and petrifaction." Chip said with hint of annoyance.

"Well…how about a high potion?" Xander said.

"That restores health, Xander." Chip said.

"Okay…what is called then?" Xander said.

"It is called a Phoenix down!" Chip said as he stomps off with extreme annoyance.

The phoenix down wasn't the answer. Xander and Chip ended up having to several sacrifices of pigeon and a blind goat to some pagan gods. With their powers, they were able to raise Nick from the death. But poor Nick….he has 14 magical deaths to go before this tale is over.

So, come back, my listeners for next time. We shall go into chapter two…the Magic Bullet.

The End of Chapter One

A/N::Smirks.: If any of my reviewers have any ideas…I would love to hear it. Oh, flames? Flames will be use to cook Nick even more.


	2. Rolling With The Roll Call

The 15 Magical Deaths of Nick: Rolling with the Roll Call

By M14Mouse

This chapter is for Green Ninja, who gave me this wonderful idea. Darkstarshadow for betaing for me. She is the best!

Welcome again, my listeners. My audience seems to have grown. How wonderful. If you stumble in from the Nick fan club, you are in for a horrible surprise. This place tells of horrible and ugly deaths of Nick. There is a fan club meeting that is three door and to the right. Now, that we have gotten that out of way.

Let's begin.

Welcome again, my listeners. My audience seems to have grown. How wonderful. If you stumble in from the Nick fan club, you are in for a horrible surprise. This place tells of horrible and ugly deaths of Nick. There is a fan club meeting that is three door and to the right. Now, that we have gotten that out of way.

Let's begin.

The 15 Magical Deaths of Nick

Chapter 2: Rolling With the Roll Call

Wait a minute…what happened here? Wasn't the next chapter supposed to be the Magic Bullet?

"Due to legal action by The Hunter, chapter two has been delayed. Chapter three has been forward to replace chapter two. Enjoy."

….

Who knew the Ten Terrors had lawyers?

Let's begin…again.

It was a typical day in Briarwood. The sun was out and about, the skies were clear, and there was a nice breeze in the air. People were fleeing from the latest monster of the week. The monster was currently draining the trees of their life force. Don't worry, my listeners, the trees aren't dead. They are merely changing their leaves to a rich black.

Like all monsters, this one was ugly. His feet were large brown roots and his legs were thick branches. His back and torso was covered in what look like a turtle shell. His face was made of rough bark and his nose went in several directions. His white hair flows down to his back. Like all other monsters that show up, the Power Rangers comes to the rescue.

"Stop it right there!" Xander says as he rushes toward the monster. The other rangers were right behind him. The monster turns to look at the rangers and stomps his feet on the ground.

"Power Rangers! How dare you interrupt my snack?" The monster says.

"We aren't going to allow you to harm the trees." Madison says as she gets into a fighting stance.

"You know what, Maddie? This guy looks like a Pokemon." Chip says as he gets into a fighting stance.

"A what?" She says.

"A Pokemon…you know, those creatures that people keep in red and white balls." Chip says. Madison just gave him a blank look. "You know…that turtle creature I got you for Christmas two years ago? That is a Pokemon." Chip sighs.

"OH, THAT THING! He is so cute. But that monster doesn't look like a Pokemon." Madison replied.

"My name is Shifeima! How dare you call me a Pokemon thing?" Shifeima says as he stomps on the ground in anger.

"You had to go and make it mad, Chip." Xander says.

"But he does look like a Pokemon!" Chip says defensively.

"Alright, guys, we can debate this later. We have business to take care of." Nick says as he grabs his morpher.

"NO! NO! NO! You cannot play yet." Shifeima says as his eyes glows green. His root hands shot toward the rangers and wrap around them. In bright green light, they vanish into thin air.

As far as other dimensions go, this dimension was quite pretty. For miles, it was covered in thick and beautiful trees, and in the distance there was a mountain range. If you were on one of those mountains, you were treated to a breath taking view. The rangers didn't have time to take in the view, however. They had to defeat Shifeima as soon as they arrived on the side of a mountain. This proved to be tough, though, because Shifeima had wrapped them up in his roots.

Shifeima's roots began to glow and the rangers felt a little funny. A few seconds later, Shifeima dropped them.

"Blah, power rangers aren't a good snack! Yucky! Yucky!" Shifeima says as he rubs his hands as if he was trying to get rid of a bad taste. The rangers scramble to their feet.

"We aren't your snack, you overgrown tree." Xander says, pointing at Shifeima.

"Since you aren't going to be my snack, I can destroy you!" Shifeima says as he flings his roots at them. Chip was able to dodge out of the way by hiding behind a rock. A root nearly hit Vida but she was able to roll to the ground. Madison ducked out of the way as the root approached her. Xander was saved from the root by tripping over a rock. Nick was the only one caught by the flying roots. Nick wasn't going to stand for it. He took out his wand and mumbled a spell to cut the root off.

That was a bad idea. Green liquid spews out of the cut root and all over Nick.

"Ugh…this is so nasty." Nick says as he tries to wipe off the liquid. The monster screams as he holds his hand. The others ran over to help Nick to his feet.

"Are you alright, Nick?" Vida asks.

"I am fine. Let's just get rid of this guy. I really need to get this stuff off of me." Nick replies.

The rangers took out their morphers and shouted.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Instantly, they transform into the Power Rangers.

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!" Xander says as the earth trembles under his feet.

"Ever-changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!" Vida says as winds twist and turn around her.

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!" Madison says as water rose from the ground.

"Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!" Chip says as lightning danced in the sky above him.

"Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" Nick says as fire came from his hands.

Something was wrong. The fire didn't stay on his hand; it then jumped onto his arm and began to spread upwards. Soon enough, his whole arm and part of his chest was covered in flames. It seems that the green liquid from the root had made him very flammable. Nick screams in surprise as he tries to control the rapidly spreading flames.

"Not again…" Xander and Chip muttered quietly to themselves. Nobody seemed to notice their comment.

Nick was smart this time; he has been practicing to control his element. This time, Nick was able to stop the fire from growing, thus he didn't completely burst into flames. That was the good news.

The bad news was that the fighting and Nick's screaming upset the mountain, which had been sleeping peacefully. It was very angry that someone had upset its sleep, so the mountain decides to get rid of the screaming. A pebble in just the right place began to roll and started to make the snow tumble down with it. The snow gained ground and began to hit rocks. This all happened at such an alarming speed that the other rangers didn't have time to get to Nick They only had time to get out of the way.

The rocks, trees, and snow fell onto Nick and the monster.

The poor monster try to run away but he become a monster sandwich between boulders and poor Nick was the mustard on that sandwich.

After the mountain felt better, the other rangers came out. They demorphed and looked at each other. Vida and Madison look horrified, but Chip and Xander look annoyed.

"I am not going to sacrifice any more pigeons." Chip says as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Come on now, Chip. Doesn't Gefjun have the hots for you? I bet she would love to see you again." Xander says. Chip turns red at the thought.

"We cannot sacrifice the goat. Hades would kill you for hitting on his wife." Chip replies.

"What? Persephone is hot. Beside, I think she likes me." Xander replies, grinning.

"Pigeons? Gefjun? Persephone? What is going on?" Vida asks.

"Nick has died before…we had to sacrifice some pigeons and a blind goat to some gods. They were able to bring Nick back." Chip says.

"So, what do we do?" Madison asks as every one look at each other.

"I'll go get a pigeon." Chip says with a sigh.

Although, they couldn't sacrifice the pigeons and the blind goat to other gods. Gefjun told them that Loki had some golden apples and that should be able to bring back Nick with them. She would give the location if Chip promise to go on a date with her. The others forces Chip to agree. While Chip and Madison was trying to get Nick from under the rubble, Vida and Xander went to Loki. Xander was able to purse Loki to a poker game. Both of them cheated outrageously and had a blast. Vida had to remind Xander and Loki painfully that they were here for. After one last hand, Loki gave Xander a golden apple. Xander grinds the golden apple into applesauce and Nick was brought back from the dead with it.

But poor Nick…he has 13 magical deaths to go before this tale is over.

So, come back, my listeners for next time. We shall go into chapter three…Draggie's Day Out!

The End of Chapter Two

A/N: Gefjun is the goddess was the responsible for separating Zealand, which Copenhagen now stands, from mainland Sweden by tricking the Swedish king with cunning and magic. I can image Loki and Xander having a lot of fun together. Thank you for reviews. I still need some ideas for three more deaths.


	3. Out of Sight, Out of My Mind

The 15 Magical Deaths of Nick: Out of Sight, Out of Mind

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: If I own them…Nick would have been dead by now. The other rangers would have focus stories!

Welcome, my listeners to another wonderful chapter. Do take a seat and refreshments are served after the reading. Just beware, my listeners, my muse like to add a lot of sugar to the drinks. As always if you are a fan of Nick, this isn't the place for you at all. You should be some where safe with bunnies.

With that out of the way, let's begin.

The 15 Magical Deaths of Nick

Chapter 3: Out of Sight, Out of Mind

Koragg is bored.

The Master gave him some time off; said he should use this time to reflect on his performance as an evil knight.

Why didn't the Master just say that he wanted to play his Playstation without Koragg bugging him?

Well, it didn't matter. Koragg was still bored. The minions had decided to take the time to run away from him. He could hunt them down, but there was no point; they were all the same to him, they all squeaked and fight poorly.

Chasing them is never fun.

He could find out what Imperious was doing, but for some reason, the thought of what he could be doing frightened him. The last time he went to see what Imperious was up to, he found Imperious taking dance classes from a flying mouse. There are no words to describe the things they had been doing then; it was safe to say that he doesn't want to know what Imperious was doing right now.

He wants to follow around Necrolai, but she went shopping with her daughter. Since when did they bond over anything? He would leave that mystery for another time.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him…he could fight the red wizard! He was a half decent fighter when he is angry enough, and best of all, he comes when he is called.

Hear me, red wizard, come or I will destroy the city! 

Luckily for Nick, he wasn't operating any heavy machinery at the time of Koragg's call or this tale would have end too soon. Nick's hands cling to his head as Koragg's voice entered his brain.

Meet me in the forest, red wizard…Uhh…Wait a minute… 

Unlike many times before, the mental connection between Koragg and Nick was still on. Poor Nick suffers through a terrible headache and an interesting conversation.

"What do you want, minion?" Koragg says.

"Yes…Mr. Koragg…I was wondering if I could have a transfer." A trembling Hidiac said.

"A transfer? What is your name, minion?" He asked.

"My name is Joe, Mr. Koragg."

"So, Joe, why do you want a transfer?"

"Well, I am sick of the fighting. We were promised excellent benefits and world domination, and the only thing we get is our butts handed to us by the humans in spandex. Do you know how embarrassing that is for my family? My children get made fun at school. My wife never goes out anymore. I think I want to get out before I die or get blown up." Joe the minion says.

He thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I think I can arrange a transfer. Come here." Koragg orders as the minion approach him.

"Thank you, sir. I am glad that-" Joe the minion never had a chance to finish his sentence as he was thrown down where the Master lives.

"Transfers are not allowed in the Master's service." Koragg says as he starts to cast his spell to leave the underworld.

For a brief moment, Nick could feel Koragg's joy but soon enough, the pain returned.

I shall be there shortly...what do you want? 

Leelee came in to show off her new outfit. It seemed funny to Koragg, because to him, it looks like the same outfit as before.

"Hey, Koragg…I need a guy's opinion. Do these leather pants make my butt look big?" Leelee asks.

It took Koragg a full minute to figure what to say.

"I have no time for this, woman. I have things to do." He finally replies.

"Come on, Koragg. Just one moment…please." Leelee whines.

"Fine, woman. It looks like the same leather pants you wore yesterday." He says.

"Mom was right. Men are idiots." Leelee says as she stomps out of the room.

Finally, he could leave and get out of this place.

He was about to cast his spell to leave when he heard some strange music. Imperious dances into the room.

"What are you doing here, Koragg? I thought you left hours ago." Imperious asks in his wispy tone.

Koragg sighed. It wasn't like he hasn't been trying to leave.

"Since you are here, why don't I show you my new dance? Hidiacs…front and center!" Imperious ordered. Hidiacs came running into the room and form two lines. One of the Hidiacs was on the sidelines with a cd player.

"This is what I learned in my class today. It is called the Macarena. It was very popular during the 90s. Okay…hit it, minion!" Imperious said.

Poor Koragg. He was treated to the most horrible sight in both mankind and the underworld's combined histories. It took all of his training as a knight for his head not to explode.

Nick wasn't so lucky. With the combination of the pain of the mental connection and the sight of Imperious dancing the Macarena, Nick's head exploded.

When Koragg arrives at their meeting spot, Nick's body was still warm. Blood was all over the place.

"This isn't an honorable way to die." He said as he picks Nick's headless body and took it back to the underworld.

"Master…I came to ask you to bring back the red wizard." Koragg says.

The Master roars in response.

"Yes, I know, Master…but you saw Imperious's dance. He had to watch it…all of it." Koragg says.

The Master roars again.

"Yes, Master. I will drop Nick into the pit and then add a chicken. Why a chicken, Master?" He asks. The Master roars with a response.

"Oh…that makes sense, Master. I must admit, I didn't know that pigeons aren't allowed in the underworld." He says as he drops Nick's body into the pit. A few minutes later, he adds a chicken.

Fifteen minutes later, a newly reborn Nick was pop out of the pit. Koragg took him back to the surface world with a promise of another fight.

Nick has no memory on what happened to him. The only side effect was his strange desire to start clucking like a chicken.

But poor Nick…he has 12 magical deaths to go before this tale is over.

So, come back, my listeners for next time. We shall go into chapter three…Draggie's Day Out!

The End

A/N: Thank everyone for the wonderful support! Cookies for everyone.


	4. The Musical UFO

The 15 Magical Deaths of Nick: The Musical UFO

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them…No…I am not going to say it.

Many thanks to my brother with his helping with the songs and Happy Birthday, GreenNinja

Welcome back, my gentle listeners, to another chapter of magic and death. Do take a seat and relax. One of my listeners pointed out that I shouldn't warn you of these horrible deaths of Nick. That Nick fans have a sense of humor and can take any insult or ill word about him.

…..

I have but only a few words for my Nick fans. Flee, I tell you! Flee! Flee from the horror! Flee from the death! Flee!

Now we have gotten that out of the way.

The 15 Magical Deaths of Nick

Chapter 4: The Musical UFO

Grumm was bored and highly annoyed. He was currently scouting out other planets to conquer when his scout ship ran out of fuel. Now, he is drifting in space with nothing to do. He already threw half of his crew out of the space lock for their stupidity. He couldn't throw the other half because he needed them to get back to the war ship.

"My lord, we are approaching a small planet. I am detecting a possible fuel source on the planet." A krybot at the controls said.

"Then land the ship, you dolt!" Grumm said.

The krybot was wise enough to keep his words to himself as they drift toward the small blue planet.

Nick was furious as he drove his motorcycle across town. Madison turned down a date with him because she promised Vida and Chip that she would hang out with them. What he didn't understand is that she hangs out with them every day! He took a shape turn onto another road that was heading outside of Brairwood. If Nick was paying attention to sky, he may would able to avoid the big flaming thing that was falling from the sky.

But he wasn't.

He was busy calling Maddie, Chip, and Vida all sorts of naughty names.

If Nick was paying attention, he may have notice that the flaming object was heading toward him.

But he didn't.

He was busy trying to figure out why his motorcycle was making such odd noises.

If Nick was paying attention, he would have notice that the flaming object was now on top of him.

Finally, he looked up at the sky and noticed the huge flaming object of doom coming toward him. He made a sharp turn with his bike and was able to avoid the flaming object. Very unlucky for him, he was unable to avoid the very solid tree in front of him. His body flied off of the bike onto the ground. Don't worry, my gentle audience, he isn't dead…yet.

The flaming object turned out to be Grumm's ship which landed in the middle of the road. The cargo bay door opened up to reveal several krybots. The krybots ran out of the scout ship to avoid their fate as scrap mental. Grumm came stomping out and shouting at the fleeing krybots.

"You idiots! You made me spill my coffee. I should destroy each and every one of you.

I will if you don't bring me back that fuel source," Grumm said with a grumble. He turns to his other krybots.

"You will fix the ship and get ready to launch. Do I make myself clear?" He said. The other krybots quickly ran to get the ship repaired.

"My lord, we found something that may interest you," A blue krybot said.

"What is it?" He said as he turned his attention to the krybot.

"We found native specie of this planet. From our data, it is called a human." The blue krybot said. The other krybots dragged an unconscious Nick to Grumm.

"Hmm…Take him into the ship. Let's see what this human is made of." He said as he walked to the experimenting room. The krybots dropped Nick's body on the experiment table. Another krybots drops Nick's processions on a table next to him. Grumm picks up Nick's cell phone mopher and the morpher popped open.

"Hmm…" He said as he pushed the buttons on phone. Nick's wand began to glow and a chicken popped out.

"What in the universe is that?" Grumm said.

"I believe it is a chicken, sir." The blue krybot said.

"I know what it is, you dolt. I wonder why it popped out of the phone." Grumm said.

"Hmmm….according to our records, humans has been using cell phones for everything. They use them to make appointments, listen to music, play videogames, surf the internet, and amazing enough, make a phone call. Perhaps, this is an experimental cell phone." The blue krybot said.

Grumm pointed the wand at Nick and pushed some more buttons. A flash of light hit Nick and…oh, dear. Well, it seems Nick no longer has a need to reproduce since it is gone.

"That was a useless piece of junk." He said as he tossed the phone away.

"Now, what is this thing?" He said as he picked up an Ipod.

"We aren't quite sure, sir. We believe it is called an Ipod. It was making strange noises when we discovered him. Humans call it music." The blue krybot said.

"Well, show me how it works." He said.

The blue krybot set it on Nick's body. The blue krybot and Grumm waited for something to happen. Grumm groaned when nothing happened. The blue krybot was smart enough to do something about that. He brought out a big flashy machine.

"Perhaps, it was in his body and the accident made it fall out." The blue krybot said as he turned on the machine. The machine glowed brightly before hitting Nick. The Ipod seemed to disappear into Nick's body.

Nick's eyes and mouth snapped open. He starts to sing….

_Easy come easy go-,will you let me go-  
Bismillah! no-,we will not let you go-let him go-  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let him go  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let me go_

"AHH….make it stop!" Grumm said loudly. The krybot shot Nick with the machine again.

_And maybe you just need...A friend  
As clumsy as you've been there's no one laughing   
You will be safe in here, you will be safe in here _

The blue krybot knew that he was in trouble as he watched Grumm's eyes glowing. He hit Nick with the machine again.

_Boom biddy bye bye  
Boom biddy bye bye  
Step back as I'm kicking up dust  
For a while_

FLASH!

_She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca_

FLASH!

_Suddenly I see, Suddenly I See _

_This is where I want to be. _

FLASH!

_Cause you're the fonz  
I know its over for me  
I know its over_

FLASH!

_Yeah, every time we're down  
Yeah, you can make it right  
Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life_

"AHH!" Grumm screamed as he picked up the machine and slam the machine into Nick's body repeatedly. It seems the Backstreet Boys had that effect on Grumm.

It took Grumm about 30 minutes later to calm down and poor Nick didn't stay a chance. There wasn't much left of poor Nick but a few bones, blood, and his Ipod.

"Uh…my lord, perhaps, we should bring him back to life." The krybot said.

"Why?!" Grumm said.

"The Power Rangers may discover our presence. We don't have the forces to conquer this planet yet." The krybot said.

"Hmm…very well." Grumm said. But he was really thinking that he could avoid this planet for a few years until that awful song is gone from human's memory.

The blue krybot dragged in another flashy machine and puts in Nick's DNA.

"What does this machine do?" Grumm said.

"We have been experimenting to produce more krybots by using a flying bird's DNA. The experiment has been unsuccessful. But it can make toast buttery and bring back humans from dead." The blue krybot said as he started up the machine.

A few minutes later, Nick had a whole new body. During that time, the other krybots fix the ship and brought the fuel source.

Before they left, the krybots dropped Nick's naked body by his bike.

"Good riddance." Grumm said as the ship took off.

About thirty minutes later, Nick woke up to find that he quite naked and had a strong desire to sing Backstreet Boys. But poor Nick…He has 12 Magical Deaths to go before this tale is over.

Stay tune for the next chapter of Hunter's Magic Bullet

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. But the Daggeron's chapter isn't going as planned. So, I moved to another chapter. Anyway, read and review if you wish. The songs got in this order: Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody, Our Lady of Peace's Clumsy, Cypress Hill's Boom Biddy Bye Bye, Ricky Martin's Livin' la vida loca, K.T. Tunstall's Suddenly I See, Smash Mouth's You're the Fonz, and Backstreet Boys's Larger Than Life.


	5. The Long Train is Coming

The 15 Magical Deaths of Nick: The Long Train is Coming

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: If I own them…Nick would have been dead by now. Believe me, I am trying.

Welcome back, my gentle listeners, to another chapter of magic and death. Do take a seat and relax. Refreshments are being served in the back. Please, my gentle listeners refrain from screaming, "We are Nick fans" during the story. It will prevent fights and death threats from non Nick fans. You must understand that the bills will be sky high.

Now, that we have got that out of the way. I present to you:

The 15 Magical Deaths of Nick:

Chapter 5: The Long Train is coming

Leelee, the Princess of the Vampires, is bored. Her mom refuses to let her go up to the surface world. Something about a monster attack. Well, it never stop mom before. Damn, moon cycles always makes mom so crazy and moody. That left her doing nothing but staring at the television. In her opinion, it totally sucks since the Underworld had one channel and one show. She tapped on her fingers on the armchair. She looked her watch.

"Come on…it is supposed to be on." Leelee says.

The second she said that, the Macarena began to play. Oh, how she hates that song. If she ever finds that little rodent with wings, she is going to kill it. Then image of two Hildiacs appear on the screen. They were sitting behind a stone counter with a cardboard sign with Underworld News on it.

"Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, and fellow monsters. This is Underworld News. I am Harry, your new co-host." Harry the Hildiac says.

"Hello, I am Helen, also your new co-host. Our former co-hosts met their demise at the hands of the Power Rangers. Let's us have a moment of silence to honor them." Helen the Hildiac said. Helen and Harry bow their heads for a moment. Honestly, Leelee could never tell the different between one Hildiac to the next but whatever. Leelee could hear a voice in the background.

"Helen…I thought you hate Henry." The voice says.

"Shhh…you. Anyway, let's begin…shall we?" Helen says.

"In latest news, Imperous's monster lost to Power Rangers again. One of our reporters tried to get an interview with him but he threw our reporter into the pit. The Master gave no comment on Imperous's latest defeat." Harry says.

"In Entertainment news, reports that Koragg and Necorali maybe an item. When reporters approach them on the subject, we don't know what happened to them. The reporters never reported in today." Helen says as she scratches her head.

"For weather and traffic report, let's move onto Hilda." Harry said. The camera moves over to another Hildiac in front of a map of series of caves.

"In the Lower Caverns, there is a 50 percent of fog and 65 percent chance of falling into the fiery pits. In Middle Caverns, you have a strong possible of being sent out to fight the Power Rangers. In Higher Caverns, beware of loose ledges. In Throne room, Imperious is currently throwing a fit. It would be wise to avoid that area. Oh, yes…it will be 100 percent dark until the Master comes up to the surface world. Now, it is back to Harry and Helen." Hilda says.

"Thank you, Hilda. Anyway…it is time for our special report tonight. Last night, we reported about strange amount of deaths that the Red Ranger has gone through." Helen says.

"One report stated that the red ranger has been caught on fire by his own element. He was brought back to life by the green and yellow ranger." Harry says.

"Another report stated that the Red Ranger was kidnapped by a strange alien being. When he reappeared, he was running around nude and singing Backstreet Boys songs." Helen says as he looks down at his notes.

"Two other reports stated he died in a rock slide and his head exploded while viewing Imperious's dancing." Harry says.

"Not that I can blame him." Helen says with a mumble.

"But yesterday add a strange new twist to these odd deaths. Here is our reporter in the field to explain." Harry says.

The screen flashes to another Hildrac in what look like Brairwood train station.

"I am here at Brairwood train station to report on another odd death. Maybe, if I get closer, I can get a better look!" The reporter says as it pushes by other Hildracs.

"I see the blue ranger…maybe, she can explain what happened. BLUE Ranger, I must speak to you!" The reporter shouts. The camera moves to show Madison gets into a fighting stand.

"I am not here to fight…I am here to ask you some questions. It for Underworld News." The reporter says.

"You have news?" She says with confusion.

"Yes, we do…Can you tell me what happened?" The reporter says.

"I don't really know. Xander called me to say that it happened again. I rush over from the house to see what happened. Well….from I get, he got hit by a train." She says.

"Ohh…Thank, Blue Ranger…I shall go deeper into this mystery." The reporter says as it push deeper into the chaos. The screen juggles a bit as the camera man follows the reporter.

"Wait…I see the green and pink rangers! Pink ranger and Green One! We must speak to you." The reporter said. Xander and Vida turn their heads to look who was calling them as they stand next to the railing. Xander was holding a cage with pigeons and Vida was standing next to the cow.

"What do you want?" Vida said as she gets into a fighting stand.

"Please…no violence. We are here from Underworld News." The reporter says. Vida and Xander look at each other in confusion.

"You guys get cable?" Xander says.

"You guys know how to read?" Vida says.

"No, it is just one show…and yes! Can you tell me about what happened?" The reporter says.

"I will do anything for my public. I got a call from Chip saying that Nick got hit by Daggeron's train. I should bring the pigeons." Xander says as he holds up the cage of pigeons.

"We couldn't get a blind goat this time. So, we found something else. We got a blind cow. I am sure the different wouldn't matter." She says as she points behind her at the cow.

"Isn't bring back people from the dead…dark magic?" The reporter asks.

"Not really. Me and Chip found it in Necromancy 101. I really trying to find something else…but Undonna must have locked it up." He said. Vida rolls her eyes.

"He was trying to find a…" She says before she was cut off by Xander.

"Why don't you go and talk to Chip? He could tell you what really happened." He said with a grin.

"Right…." The reporter says as he goes off to find the yellow ranger. The reporter could still hear them fighting over something. The reporter pushes through the crowd to see the Yellow Ranger standing in front of the Solar Streak train. He was shaking his head at the remains of what look like the red ranger.

"Yellow Ranger, I must speak to you! I am from Underworld News." The reporter shouts. Chip looks up and was able to speak.

"Yes, the Underworld has news. No, we don't have cable. Yes, we can read." The reporter says.

"I was going to ask you to step off of Nick's hand. We are going to need that for the spell." Chip says.

"Oh…I am sorry." The reporter says as it takes a step back.

"Okay…what do you want?" He asks.

"Our viewers wanted to know what happened." The reporter says.

"Well, me and Daggeron just got back from Kalish dimension for my knight training. It has a lot of explosions there. Anyway, we were just about to pull into the station…when we saw Nick waving something. It was something red. Later, I found out it was his blanket. The red blanket slip out his hand and Nick followed it. Daggeron couldn't stop the train. Well, you get the idea what happened next." He said.

"You plan to bring him back, yes?" The reporter asks.

"Yes, I do. We still need Nick to defeat you guys. I am starting to worry about what this is doing to his brain. Yesterday, he was trying to dance the Macarena. Vida nearly kill him when she saw it." He says as he shakes his head.

"Thank you, Yellow Ranger. That is all from the reporter on the field. It is back to Helen and Harry in the studio." The reporter says.

The screen flashes again to Harry and Helen playing tic-tac-toe on the cardboard Underworld News sign. Someone coughs off screen to get their attention.

"Yes…That makes the total deaths of the Red Ranger up to five now." Harry says.

"Could this be the last one? Or there are possible future deaths involved?" Helen says.

"We will continue bring you coverage on this story as it develops." Harry says.

"We are out of time for tonight. Until tomorrow, Helen and Harry wish you a good night." Helen says as the credits starts to roll.

Leelee turns off the television. She thought to herself as she wanders into her room.

Damn…that was painfully way to die.

But what Leelee didn't know that poor Nick…he has 10 more magical deaths to go before this tale is over.

So, come back, my listeners for next time. We shall go into chapter six…The Magic Bullet.

End of the Long Train is coming

A/N: Sorry, it took me so long to get this chapter out. Damn writer's block. But hey, I figure it out. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
